


Tell me how to fix this

by bane_of_brooklyn



Series: Snippets of Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I guess? :D, M/M, malec reunion following 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bane_of_brooklyn/pseuds/bane_of_brooklyn
Summary: Alec comforting Magnus after the events of 2x12





	Tell me how to fix this

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on ao3 <3 It's small, I know. There will be other, longer, stories some day in the future. Hope you enjoy. 2 other snippets can be found on my tumblr. Come visit me @bane-of-brooklyn <3

“Tell me how to fix this”

“I can’t Alec. You can’t. I wish it worked like that, believe me, I do.” He couldn’t even meet his eyes. He knew, rationally, that it was hard to believe a mass murderer telling you he was actually your body-switched boyfriend. Still, a part of him couldn’t help but be angry with Alec. He knew he ought to be angry at Azazel. At Valentine for starting all this Mortal Cup nonsense. But still, it was disappointing. He had seen the doubt in Alec’s eyes. He had nearly got to him. But it wasn’t enough. Not really.

“Magnus, I….” Alec made to reach for Magnus’ hand but refrained at the last second, seemingly unsure how welcome his touch would be. “I am so, so sorry”, Alec sighed, “I know I might never be able to make it up to you. I know I should have known. I’m….I don’t even know. But I am sorry. Believe me. I love you. So much. Please, just….I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

He fell silent after that but still didn’t move an inch. Magnus glanced at him. Alec seemed nervous, wringing his hands, his eyes flicking from left to right, trying to think of any way to make this better.

At last Magnus tentatively reached for his hand and carded his fingers through Alec’s. “I’m not saying it’s ok. I’m not ok. But we’ll manage, Alexander. We’ll get through this. Together. I love you too”

Alec eyes shot upwards to look at Magnus, relief showing clearly on his face. He hesitated for about 3 seconds before crushing Magnus in a hug, both suffocating but incredibly gentle at the same time. Magnus sighed, leaning into him.

“Wanna…talk about it?”, Alec asked, careful not to upset Magnus any further. “Not now. Tomorrow. I want you to know, Alec, I want to tell you about me. But I can’t. Not now. We will talk, I promise.” Magnus managed a small smile. It would be hard, no doubt. He had a complicated past. But he felt like Alec, for the first time in centuries, was someone worth unravelling his past for.

He leaned back, settling his back against Alec, snuggling closer. Maybe this time he wouldn’t have to deal with everything himself. Maybe this time he could lean on someone.

He barely noticed falling asleep in Alec’s arms, while Alexander combed his fingers through his hair. He didn’t notice Alec picking him up and settling him into bed. But the next morning he woke up in his arms, feeling safe and cared for. They would still need to talk about what happened. But for now it was enough.


End file.
